


Power Kink

by frozenkingdom



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: I don't know, I know, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Language, because it's shit, gomen, i'm so so so so embarrassed, my mind didn't help me, sorry for the ending it's kinda rushed, what the fuck do I add here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: His pained expression gave the Instinct Leader a rush of power he had never felt in his life, a deep and strange feeling of satisfaction in the face of the albino's defeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ITA]  
> Sono passati anni dall'ultima volta che ho provato a scrivere in inglese, e sono certo che sia facilmente intuibile. Ma sono stato semplicemente sopraffatto dalle [fanart di surfacage](https://www.facebook.com/surfacage/posts/1660788580899157) e non ho potuto contenermi. Chiedo scusa in anticipo per qualsiasi errore, sentitevi liberi di dirmi se qualcuna delle frasi suona un po' strana e come posso correggerle! 
> 
> [ENG]  
> It's been years since the last time I ever wrote something in english, and I'm sure it's easy to tell. But I just got overwhelmed after seeing [surfacage's art](https://www.facebook.com/surfacage/posts/1660788580899157) and I couldn't help myself. I ask sorry in advance for any mistakes, feel free to tell me if some of the sentences sound a bit weird and how I can correct them!

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Pokémon Go  
**_Personaggi_** : Spark, Blanche, Candela, OMC (Noire),  
**_Rating_** : PG15 (?)  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 999  
**_Avvisi_** : OMC, Language, Light Kink, soft S/M,  
**_Genere_** : Flashfic, Erotic (kinda...)  
**_Betareaders_** : zia Oducchan  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Sono passati anni dall'ultima volta che ho provato a scrivere in inglese, e sono certo che sia facilmente intuibile. Ma sono stato semplicemente sopraffatto dalle [fanart di surfacage](https://www.facebook.com/surfacage/posts/1660788580899157) e non ho potuto contenermi. Chiedo scusa in anticipo per qualsiasi errore, sentitevi liberi di dirmi se qualcuna delle frasi suona un po' strana e come posso correggerle!  
It's been years since the last time I ever wrote something in english, and I'm sure it's easy to tell. But I just got overwhelmed after seeing [surfacage's art](https://www.facebook.com/surfacage/posts/1660788580899157) and I couldn't help myself. I ask sorry in advance for any mistakes, feel free to tell me if some of the sentences sound a bit weird and how I can correct them!  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** :  _His pained expression gave the Instinct Leader a rush of power he had never felt in his life, a deep and strange feeling of satisfaction in the face of the albino's defeat._

**_ POWER KINK  _ **

Battle roared around them, the sound of the attacks flying over their heads. Winning and making sure all of the Pokémons were safe was all that mattered, but not anymore.  
All Spark registered was Noire smirking, lashing out at them with fire in his eyes and a desperation he didn't know the Leader of Team Rocket could have, and Blanche's voice screaming his name. After that, everything went black and his own body filled up with _instinct_.  
It has been stronger than him and he realized he had moved only after he actually did it. Spark found himself between Noire and his friends, the albino's hands on his chest and Spark's ones firmly grabbing the other's arms.  
Noire didn't waited much and tried to turn the situation upside down, spitting words like venom and trying to distract him.  
He almost didn't listen. It was as if he couldn't, as if something stronger was growing inside him.  
A flicker or electricity visibly run on his arms as he hit Noire back, fighting, his own face frozen. Whatever was growing inside of him, Spark could not control it. And when Noire hit him on the side, making him gasp for hair, Spark understood he _didn't_ want to control it. Not anymore.  
The electricity coming from his body grew stronger and in a second Noire was laying on the ground, eyes opened wide, and Spark's hand around his neck.  
His pained expression gave the Instinct Leader a rush of power he had never felt in his life, a deep and strange feeling of satisfaction in the face of the albino's defeat.  
He smirked.  
« Get off me, weirdo! » Noire barked, and all Spark did was to tighten his grip on his neck, feeling a sort of _joy_ at the sounds he let out. " _More_ " he told himself, " _I want to hear more_ ".  
He almost didn't blink while Noire tried to move his hand, punching his arm and putting all his efforts into making the other crumble. But the new force inside Spark was not bothered at all, almost giggling at his reactions. " _Pathetic_ ".  
Spark settled on the other's body, sitting in a more comfortable way, but by doing so he brushed Noire's pubic region, causing him to jump and try to hold back a sound that was halfway a groan and a squeal.  
_Oh_.  
« Interesting... » Spark murmured, his voice foreign even to his own ears, something that was more like the rumble of thunder, and he felt his lips twist into a wider grin.  
The thing inside of him waited a little to speak again, savouring the expression that was painting itself on Noire's face, the realization that whatever was happening below his belt, Spark _knew_ about it.  
« Get off me, I told you! » he tried to scream, tossing and turning in a desperate way to escape from him. The stronger he tried, the more satisfied Spark felt.  
« What is this? » the blond asked him, pretending an innocence he did not have, not now, as he rocked back and forth on his growing erection, « Someone has a power kink? »  
Noire's reaction was nothing less than priceless, with the way he widened his eyes even more, a soft hint of blush that spread on his cheeks.  
« Fuck you. » was the only answered the albino was able to spit, whispering through his teeth.  
" _Adorable_ ", the thing inside Spark thought and it made him grin wider, pressing his whole body on the other's lower half.  
Noire barely held back another moan and he closed his eyes when his hips moved to meet the other. From the look on his face, Spark had no problem understanding how hard he was trying to control himself, not to let his deep desire for a touch he maybe never let himself have to reach the surface.  
Noire's eyes kept opening and closing, his nostrils moving at the rhythm of his breathing. Despite how hard he was trying to keep it cool, even Spark could easily see how overwhelmed the other was feeling.  
" _So different from Blanche, yet so similar_ " he found himself thinking, and as his mind pictured the Mystic Leader in the place of Noire, his fingers couldn't help but fidget a little, hint of static electricity flashing around his hand and arm.  
Both he and the thing inside him weren't sure how that thought made them feel...  
A sound made him snap out of his state, focusing his attention on the albino underneath him, who was trying to make move Spark's hand away from his neck, punching and pushing it.  
The Instinct Leader found himself staring. Whatever that thing inside him was, that strange yet powerful something that made him almost choke a person, was slowly vanishing, growing smaller and smaller with each one of Noire's pants.  
« Spark. »  
Blanche's voice reached him as if it came from another dimension. The boy blinked a couple of times as he slowly let go of Noire's neck.  
« W-What? »  
« The pokémon are safe now, we can go. » they told him, voice as soft as snow, and the sweet chill of their tone made part of his static energy soften.  
« Come on, man, you kicked Noire's butt enough. He got it. » was Candela's addition, but her voice was nothing like Blanche's and the fire inside it made Spark's voice forge itself into a deep growl.  
« I know, but... » he tried, short of words to explain what just happened.  
« That's enough. » Blanche cut him, placing a hand on his shoulder, their eyes looking everywhere but Noire's face, « Let's go home, there are pokémon to heal. »  
And so they walked away, the Leader of Team Rocket coughing and trying to collect himself, his pained voice who kept screaming « You can't even look your twin brother in the eyes, Blanche?! », a sound that made the Mystic Leader stiffen.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
